emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 6423 (14th December 2012)
Plot Charity is angry and lays into Jai about his recent attitude towards her. Jai promises to make it up to her, and Rishi hopes that he has seen sense. Worried that Jai's behaviour will give the game away, Rishi pays a visit to Rachel, hoping that she can talk some sense into Jai and stop him ruining what he already has with Charity and Noah. However, Rachel simply snaps that she has enough to worry about. That afternoon, Jai struggles to keep it together with Charity and Rishi at lunch as he hears that Rachel is having an emergency christening for the baby and wants Sam to be godfather. Determined to find out what's going on, Charity asks Rishi for an explanation about his behaviour. He covers by claiming that Jai is struggling seeing Nikhil with Molly, but Charity is angry and not prepared to be blackmailed about having a baby. Jai panics when an edgy Charity arrives saying they need to talk, but he is relieved when she thinks his mood is down to her not wanting kids. Rishi later warns Jai to cut all contact with Rachel and the baby before Charity finds out. However, when Jai finally hears back from Rachel that the baby has been christened 'Archie', he begs to see his son. Meanwhile, Jimmy tells Cameron that Debbie is giving evidence for the prosecution, and he worries that it's all starting to unravel. Cameron tries to speak to Debbie, but she is livid at his audacity and is spurred on even more to cause trouble for Chas. Later, Cameron visits Chas in prison and breaks the news to her. Chas wonders why Debbie has chosen to rub her nose in it now and they despair as he tells her that it's his fault for speaking to Debbie. Chas is sure he has made things a hundred times worse for her - they're going to lock her up and throw away the key. Elsewhere, David and Priya are happy at the idea of spending time together at Christmas but David later finds out that Alicia will be home, while Adam worries that he has upset Moira when he admits that he wants to spend Christmas Day with Victoria. Cast Regular cast *Rishi Sharma - Bhasker Patel *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Charity Sharma - Emma Atkins *Nikhil Sharma - Rik Makarem *Gennie Walker - Sian Reese-Williams *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Priya Sharma - Fiona Wade *Victoria Sugden - Isabel Hodgins *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Ruby Haswell - Alicya Eyo *Rachel Breckle - Gemma Oaten *Jacob Gallagher - Joe-Warren Plant *Samson Dingle - Sam Hall (uncredited) *Dan Spencer - Liam Fox *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Moira Barton - Natalie J Robb *Jude Watson - Andy Wear *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Cameron Murray - Dominic Power *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Sean Spencer - Luke Roskell *Chas Spencer - Lucy Pargeter *Amelia Spencer - Daisy Campbell Guest cast None Notes *Archie Breckle appears in this episode played by a lifelike doll. Broadcasts United Kingdom *Fri 14th December 2012: 7.00pm (ITV1, ITV1 HD, STV, UTV) Republic of Ireland *Fri 14th December 2012: 7.00pm (TV3) Sweden *Tue 15th April 2014: 11.35am (TV4) Category:2012 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes